Dinner with The Doctor and Craig
by TrenchCoatsANDPie
Summary: The Doctor and Craig are sharing a flat but Sophie's parents are coming over for dinner the Doctor helps Craig get ready. Cute and funny relatively short one-shot. Rating for weak swearing.


**The story takes place during "The Lodger". Just a little refresher Craig is in love with Mary and they sort of share a flat the TARDIS can't land because of interference so The Doctor is stuck on Earth and he is sharing a flat with Craig. Hope you enjoy :) Please review!**

The lock clicked as Craig burst through the door his face was panicked and he was sweating through his new jacket.

"Doctor!" he yelled running though the hall.

The Doctor burst out of his room broom in hand, his eyes darting around analyzing the situation he looked as Craig's red panicked face pushed him to the side and began at bolting though the house.

After doing a full 2 laps of the flat he stopped dropped onto his knees and rotated his head enough to see under the couch it was to dark to see so he pulled up his sleeve and reached his arm under the brown fabric couch.

_Bead, bottle, dirt, something wet ewww!, food? What why is there food under here?_

"Got you, you y-ou little Dalek" he yelled angrily.

Craig who was now standing on the other side of the couch looking confused leaned left and right trying to see what the Doctor was running towards the window with.

The Doctor slammed the window closed and dusted his hands together.

"All done no need to worry anymore Craig" the Doctor said while patting Craig's shoulder.

Craig lowered his eyebrows and slowly walked towards the old dirty window and peered out.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled turning to face the Doctor.

"DID YOU THROW THE BLOODY CAT OUT THE WINDOW?" he yelled

The Doctor walked over and chocked his head to the side while scanning Craig with his sonic screwdriver.

_Well this is Craig nothing alien why is he mad?_

"I thought tha-"

"No!" Craig interrupted.

"But it was a"

"That was Sophie's cat you- Arrr" Craig grunted angrily.

The Doctor ran his hands through his thick brown hair pushing it out of his face.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just stressed and I don't" he sighed

"I don't have time for this" Craig said trying to calm down.

"Let me help" said the Doctor was he raised his head up to Craig.

"Ok-kay"

"Um" he mumbled.

"Okay I need you to go down to the shop and buy everything on this list" Craig said while pulling a worn list out of his back pocket and handing it to the Doctor.

"Got it!" the Doctor cried enthusiastically while _almost _skipping to the door.

"Wait!" yelled Craig.

"Find that cat while you're out!"

"And hurry Sophie's parents are coming over soon"

The Doctor hopped down the stairs and the stopped at the bottom.

_Left? No right of course it's right. Yes right that's right. Oh ha that's a pun._

He began giggling and then hit himself on the head _Focus! Doctor._

"That wasn't a pun!" he said abruptly. The man walking toward him turned his head and stared at the Doctor with a confused yet some how angry look on his face, the Doctor smiled back and continued happily down the street.

When he reached store he stopped and watched the large glass double doors open he giggled and leaped into the store drawing a considerable amount of attention to himself, which he did notice.

He pulled the ratty list out of his coat pocket and examined it.

_Okay what's first __**Chicken**__ good chicken, right chick-en._

He looked around search for a sign that said meat.

**MEAT. **He ran up to the meat section and immediately pocked a steak then scrunched up his face and stepped back.

_Where is the chicken? _He slid a meter to his left and gazed at the three rows of chicken. _What kind of chicken? A whole chicken or bits of a chicken? I guess I should just buy a whole chicken in case. _He pocked each chicken deciding, which seemed best.

He ruled out about two, next he leaned over and smelt one scrunched up his nose and jolted his head back. _That was gross. Note to self chicken smells bad. _

"Eny meany miny moe catch a tiger by the t-" he stopped his song and turn around to see a lady staring at him probably questioning his metal health.

He turned back around and picked up the chicken closest to him.

"Don't smell them" he whispered into her ear as he walked past.

The woman's eyes widened and her she froze it wasn't till the Doctor had disappeared down the aisle that she blinked.

_Right got the chicken what's next? __**Carrots **__NO! I will not ever touch a carrot again not doing it CARROTS ARE EVIL. Okay what else do I need to get __**Vegetables.**_

He jumped up on the spot trying to read the sign in the next aisle. "ARGG!" he wined "C-an't s-e-e" he cried as continued to jump.

"Need some help?" said the shop assistant who was trying her best not to laugh.

"Ar yes accuracy where are the ar"

"Wait what was I looking for?" he looked back down and his list.

"Oh that's right vegetables" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Walk down to the fruit over there and then turn left" She said while gesturing.

"Thanks" he cocked his head to the the left trying read her nametag.

"Mary, nice name met a lot of Mary's bye" he turned and dashed down past the fruits and turned right studded to a halt, spun around ran to the left with his arm fully extended "I knew that!" he yelled to Mary.

Meanwhile Mary stood in in the aisle and giggled.

The Doctor stopped in front of the vegetables and scanned the broccoli with his sonic screwdriver achieving a positive result the Doctor pocked it and ran to get a bag. _Now how many tiny trees will I need? Seven, yes that sounds right I like the number seven. _He thought to himself while stuffing broccoli into a small plastic bag.

_Buzz, buzz. _The Doctor looked down at his pocket.

"Quite you" he whispered.

_Oh phone that's right it's a phone._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello"

"Doctor, look I don't have much time till they get here so bring whatever you have and I'll make do"

"OK Craig see you soon"

The Doctor spun the plastic bag around to hold in the broccoli and walked towards the cashier. _Wait a minute_ he stopped and ran but to the vegetables and grabbed the chicken.

He spotted Mary at one of the stations and walked up to her. He dropped the chicken and broccoli on the counter and watched as Mary scanned them.

"Just this is it?"

"Yes"

"That will be 8.75"

The Doctor reached back down into his pockets and pulled out a hand full of notes.

"Wow, okay" said Mary as she started sorting through the notes. She pulled one out and opened the register while the Doctor scooped the money into a pile and shoved it back into his pockets.

"Here" Mary handed the Doctor his change and smiled.

"Bye Mary" He said while waving both his hand and the bag dangling on his wrist.

_Right I must hurry back! _He thought as he quickly walked down the street.

"Craig" he yelled as he opened the door.

"Craig, I got it'

"Oh good bring it all to the kitchen" Craig said poking his head out into the hall.

The Doctor opened the bag and poured its contense onto the counter.

Craig looked at the small pile "Is that it? You were gone for almost an hour!" Craig said but the Doctor wasn't listening he was my focused on trying to remember if he forgot something.

"Doctor is that it?" cried Craig as he stared back at the Doctor.

"Doctor are you listening?" Craig said as he began to lose his patience.

"THE CAT!" yelled the Doctor grabbing Craig's face. Craig stared at the Doctor who was now spinning around in a circle.

Within a minute the Doctor was on the street again but this time yelling, "CAT!"

"CAT, CAT, I'm sorry I threw you out the window come back!"

A small orange head peered from under Craig's car.

"THERE!" The Doctor yelled while running at full speed towards the terrified cat.

He grabbed it and ran back to the flat and dropping it on the floor.

The cat hissed at the Doctor darted under the couch.

Back in the kitchen Craig was heating up the chicken and boiling the broccoli.

"Need any help?" asked the Doctor who was leaning against the wall with a cup of tea in hand.

_Ding Dong._

"Oh shit" Craig swore under his breath.

"I'll get it" cried the Doctor as he ran down the hall.

"Hello, you must be Craig" said Sophie's mother as she hugged him.

"Good to finally meet you" said Sophie's father as he firmly shook the Doctor's hand. "Um I'm not- arr" mumbled the Doctor Sophie's parents looked at each other as the Doctor began to giggle.

"I'm Craig" said Craig as he frantically made his was to the door.

"Oh ok then who is he?" questioned Sophie's mother.

"Him um ar he is a friend" mumbled Craig nervously as he soddenly pushed the Doctor aside.

The Doctor's nose twitched and he awkwardly waved goodbye and darted off to the kitchen.

"Don't burn, don't burn, don't you dare burn tiny trees" he yelled frantically while turning the stove off.

Meanwhile Craig started showing Sophie's parents around the flat "Ouch! You little dalek" screamed the Doctor after he burned himself, he slid towards the fridge and threw his hand into the ice cube try.

"How's dinner going Doctor?"

"ARRR, bad chicken I trusted you how could you do this!" he yelled.

"Craig?"

"Oh thank god you're home Sophie" said Craig as he greeted Sophie in the hall.

After 30min the Doctor had managed to finish cooking at the expense of Craig's jumper, which had been thrown onto the stove while it was burning uncontrollably.

Sophie and Craig helped the Doctor bring out all the food and the Doctor pulled Craig aside, "Craig I'll let you lot eat I'm going up to my room"

"Are you sure?" Craig looked at the Doctor he felt sorry for him he knew the Doctor must get lonely sometimes. "Yea I'll be fine" replied the Doctor was he slowly headed off to his room.

He closed the door and fell onto the bed, he looked up at the ceiling at took a deep breath in.

"I miss you Amy Pond" said the lonely old solider.

The End


End file.
